


Сбой в системе

by LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Джарвис решил побыть человеком, а Мария — проявить человечность.





	Сбой в системе

**Author's Note:**

> Отклонение от канона. Невольный вуайеризм.

Мария скинула вконец осточертевшие туфли и с блаженным стоном вытянула ноги. Она сильная женщина — может одновременно тянуть на себе и скрытое руководство остатками ЩИТа, которые нужно теперь собрать во что-то новое, и работу в “Старк Индастриз”, и координацию немногочисленных пока что миссий Мстителей, и разводить по углам взбешенного Старка (спасибо силе убеждения Пеппер) и растерянного Барнса, узнавшего, что будучи Зимним Солдатом убил своего друга и его жену, и поддерживать рвущегося на части Стива, но проклятые “лабутены” способны ее доконать.

Почти залпом выпив кофе, Мария начала видеоконференцию с Парижем и Лондоном, это в Нью-Йорке за окном поздний вечер, а в европейских филиалах в разгаре рабочий день. Тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не обратиться к месье Гранье на английском, который этот сноб знал в совершенстве, но принципиально делал вид, что не понимает ни слова, она бросила взгляд на включившийся внезапно телевизор и чуть не поперхнулась. На экране обнаружилась порнушка, причем действующими лицами были два мужика. Если это шуточки Старка, то он явно недооценивает ее самоконтроль. Поудобнее расположившись за столом, Мария продолжила общение и вполглаза следила за разворачивающимся действом. 

Порностудии уже отреагировали на воссоединение двух легенд, сюжет с Капитаном и Солдатом набирал популярность. Остается надеяться, что ни у кого не хватит ума порадовать Стива ссылкой на сайт для взрослых. Мария оценила мускулатуру обоих актеров — габариты были весьма недалеки от оригиналов. Капитан прижимал полуобнаженного Солдата к стене и сосредоточенно вылизывал его шею, одновременно расстегивая ширинку брюк. Солдат сдирал верх капитанской униформы. Лица было видно плохо, видимо, оператор грамотно держал их в тени.

Отвлекшись на демонстрируемые графики котировок акций, Мария упустила момент передислокации и, снова скосив глаза на телевизор, обнаружила, что Капитан и Сержант уже находились в душевой кабине. Сквозь запотевшее стекло можно было рассмотреть, как двое жадно целуются, намыливают друг друга, ласкают. Когда на круглой заднице Капитана устроились ладони Солдата, Мария озадаченно приподняла бровь. Одна из рук явно была затянута во что-то имитирующее металл. Скорее всего, этот фильм снимала компания “Хот Старз”, только они всегда заморачивались дорогим реквизитом. Нашумевший ролик от полуподпольной студии, где Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат вместо драки устроили на хеликерриере горячий трах на всех доступных поверхностях, человека знающего мог довести разве что до икоты от хохота. Не озаботились даже аквагримом руку разрисовать.

Завершив переговоры по делам компании, Мария с комфортом разместилась на диване и решила позволить себе полчаса безделья, сопровождаемого приятной глазу картинкой. Капитан с Солдатом уже успели переместиться в спальню и теперь катались по кровати, тесно сплетясь телами и не прекращая целоваться. Мелькнула мысль, что обычно столько внимания нежностям в порно не уделяют. 

Наконец Капитан уложил-таки Солдата на лопатки и начал медленно, но верно прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по рельефному торсу. Солдат чуть не на мостик встал, когда светловолосая голова замерла над его пахом, а потом плавно опустилась вниз. 

Мария только сейчас сообразила, что все это время смотрит видео без звука, и потянулась за пультом.

— Сти-и-ив, Стив, боже, как хорошо. — хрипло выстанывал Солдат. 

Капитан отсасывал с завидным энтузиазмом, а Мария подмечала все больше странностей: не было крупных планов, съемка велась словно издали, не звучали стандартные фразы: ”О, да, детка. Трахни меня”. Солдат вцепился в изголовье кровати, послышался отчетливый хруст. Мария села, пытаясь получше разглядеть картинку. Пластины на левой руке рекалибровались, когда она переместилась на правое плечо Капитана. Металлические пальцы огладили подозрительно знакомый след от еще не полностью зажившего пулевого ранения. Капитан со стоном толкнулся, соединяясь с Солдатом.

Мария вскочила с дивана.

— Джарвис, что это за канал?

— О, прошу прощения, мисс Хилл. Должно быть, какой-то сбой в системе. Это прямая трансляция из комнат капитана Роджерса. Я сейчас отключу.

— Нет! Не нужно. Можешь увеличить изображение?

Картинка на экране приблизилась, давая возможность рассмотреть, как бугрятся рельефные мышцы спины, капельки пота стекают в ложбинку между мерно двигающихся ягодиц. Камера сменила ракурс, показывая кровать сбоку.

Барнс обхватил Стива ногами за талию и обнял, ероша металлическими пальцами короткие волосы на затылке, негромко выдыхая:

— Счастье мое... 

— Баки... Мой Баки...Так люблю тебя... Жить без тебя не могу...

Стив без остановки целовал и осыпал ласковыми словами своего “лучшего друга”, а тот в ответ только прижимался все теснее и смотрел так, что пробрало даже “железную леди”.

Такого взгляда у немногословного Барнса Мария не видела никогда. Казалось, в нем собралась вся любовь мира.

— Джарвис, выключи видео.

Мария прошлась по комнате и смахнула со щеки слезинку. Должно быть, в глаз что-то попало. Господи, за такой взгляд можно убить. Она и убивала, тех, кто хотел причинить вред ее... 

Решительно набрав номер лучшего адвоката Нью-Йорка, Мария достала из стола флешку с полным делом Зимнего Солдата.

— Мистер Ройзман, простите за поздний звонок, но дело не терпит отлагательств. Немедленно начинайте кампанию по полному оправданию сержанта Барнса. Я жду Вас завтра на ланч, передам кое-какие материалы. Естественно, Николас не будет против.

Мария сжала в кулаке флешку и направилась к Старку, по пути делая еще один звонок.

— Пеппер, мне нужна твоя помощь. Жду тебя в лаборатории.

***

Намазывая маслом тост, Мария наблюдала за Стивом и Баки и удивлялась, как раньше могла не замечать, что они смотрят друг на друга, как на величайшие сокровища. 

В общую гостиную вошел хмурый Старк. Попытавшись испепелить Марию взглядом, он вздохнул и заявил:

— Барнс, у меня зубы сводит, когда я слышу, как скрипят твои поврежденные пластины. Пойдем, поправлю это безобразие.

Баки удивленно посмотрел на Старка и поднялся из-за стола, легким касанием пальцев усаживая обратно дернувшегося следом Стива.

— Спасибо, Тони.

— Ты член команды, от твоей функциональности зависят жизни других, можешь не благодарить.

Уже дойдя до выхода, Старк обернулся.

— Роджерс, тебе приглашение на гербовой бумаге прислать?

Стив моментально оказался рядом с Баки и переплел пальцы их рук.

Старк отметил движение, усмехнулся и двинулся вперед, продолжая возмущаться.

— И униформу нужно усовершенствовать. Ваша броня — дерьмо. Штопать вас еще каждый раз после миссии...

***

Перед сном Мария включила большую плазменную панель в своей комнате.

— Джарвис, будь любезен, выведи на экран изображение с камер в спальне капитана Роджерса.

Полюбовавшись недолго на Стива, оседлавшего бедра Баки, и послушав, как капитан обожает своего сержанта, она попросила:

— Джарвис, полностью отключи видеонаблюдение в комнатах Роджерса и Барнса. Оставь только контроль по тепловым сигнатурам и жизненным показателям. Мистер Старк в курсе.

— Хорошо, мисс Хилл.

Посмотрев на экран зазвонившего телефона, Мария тепло улыбнулась.

— Привет. Я тебе все объясню, но лучше при личной встрече. Я так соскучилась, Ник.

Джарвис отключил видеонаблюдение в комнатах, убедился, что лаборатория непривычно пуста, а в пентхаусе раздается смех мисс Поттс, и подумал, что в его программе никогда не бывает случайных сбоев и, наверное, из него мог бы получиться хороший человек.


End file.
